operation RECOMMISSION
by starfire2rav
Summary: sometimes, your team wont let you be decommissioned.
1. Lost Memories

_A young girl, probably around eleven or twelve, gave me a hug, tears running down her face. "Don't cry number fifteen, you'll still see me around the neighborhood. Maybe we can still be friends."_

"_But it wont be the same, Kall! you wont be you anymore! I don't want you to get mean like number fourteen did!"_

"_Number twelve, it's time." the redhead gestured toward the door, obviously in a hurry._

"_Goodbye Clarissa, I'll miss you." I walked into the decommissioning chamber and sat down. As the suction cup lowered over my face, a commotion broke out in the waiting room._

"_Hey, wait!"_

"_You can't go in there now!"_

"_Stop her!"_

"_No, Kall! NO!"_

_Slowly, everything faded to black._

* * *

I woke up, not knowing where I was. After looking around, I realized I was in my living room. Weird, I didn't remember falling asleep there. Oh well, I had homework to do, and there was a party later. Huh, I'd almost forgotten it was my thirteenth birthday. I hoped it wouldn't end up like my last birthday did. Actually, I couldn't remember what my last birthday was like. The last birthday I remembered was my seventh. I couldn't remember what my last couple birthdays were like. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember much of what I had been doing this morning, let alone the last couple years. They seemed like a big, empty, blur. I had a headache.

I decided to take a walk, try to clear my mind; maybe that would help me remember. As I was walking, I paused at a tree house on the corner and stood, staring at it. Why was it so familiar? Had I used to play in it? My head was pounding, like there was something in it that was trying desperately to get out.

"Hey," it was a guy that lived nearby, Jared. "how's it going?" I shrugged, wondering where I knew him from. _I'm positive I've never even talked to Jared before, but he seems so familiar, like the tree house. Were we friends? _I decided to ask.

"Um, this is gonna sound really weird, but did we used to be friends? You seem really familiar."

"Weird. I was just thinking the same thing. Your name is Kall, right?"

"Yep, and you're Jared." I was starting to think that I wasn't the only one with memory loss. "This is also weird, but what was your childhood like?"

"Hm. Actually, I don't remember. It's like a big blur."

"that's what I was afraid of." A group of kids came out of the tree house and ran screaming past us, Jared tripping a couple of them, murmuring "Snot-nosed brats" under his breath.

" Leave them alone, they didn't do anything to you!" I stormed off, angry. I needed to be alone and think all this through. I ended up hiding in the park and watching the kids playing all day, just thinking. One kid in particular kept catching my eye. She didn't look that much younger than me, probably only a year or two. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her, but I couldn't think of her name. She stared at me the whole time I was there.

* * *

When the party was over, I was exhausted. I went up to my room and was about to crash when I saw a small white envelope sitting on my pillow. On the front, written in small handwriting, is the number twelve. I'm not sure why, but that number is important to me. I tear the letter open, wide awake now. There's only one line written on the letter.

_She that wants to know the truth must first pass the test.  
_


	2. The Dream

I own nothing but my idea and my OCs (most of the characters in the story)

This happened several years after operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., so all operatives by the same numbers have long since been decommissioned. (except Cree)

_

* * *

She that wants to know the truth must first pass the test._

But what did it mean? What test? And how would I pass it? Who had sent the letter? Why couldn't I remember anything from the last couple years? In the three days I'd had the letter, I hadn't put it down, always having it in my hand or my pocket, constantly pulling it out for another look, even though I had long since memorized it from staring at it so much. It had me on edge, almost as much as my weird instincts.

It was almost unnoticeable to other people, but I kept doing weird things for no reason that I could think of. I shuddered whenever anyone said the words _teenager_ or _adult. _whenever I heard an adult laughing I would drop into a fighting stance and stick my hand into my backpack, almost as if I were trying to get at a weapon hidden there. The few teens that were trying to be my friends made me cringe, words like _traitor_ and _evil _springing to mind. Whenever I went on a walk, I always ended up passing the tree house, almost as if my feet were hardwired to walk there. One school assignment, we had to write an essay on our personal history, and I started it out by writing that I was from Sector H.

* * *

"_Hurry up number twelve, you don't have much time left." The com link crackled in my ear. I was running down a long hallway, alarms wailing. What was I doing here, I couldn't remember._

"_You stupid Kids Next Door, give me back the code module!" someone was chasing me. The name came to me slowly; Cree. I ducked down a side passage and out a window, landing in the scamper waiting there._

"_GUN IT!" the scamper took off, leveling off at cloud level. I knew the other people there, but I couldn't remember their names at first. Jared, Samantha, number eleven, no, his name was David, and Clarissa. Everything was all fuzzy, like bad reception on a TV; I could barely see their faces._

"_Good job number twelve. Number thirteen, set course to Moon base." It was Clarissa._

"_Sure thing, Chief. Course set for Moon base." Samantha. Everything was getting fuzzier_

{{BOOM}}

_The scamper was falling, everyone was screaming. I could hear Cree outside, "Did you really think I was just going to let you get away from me like that?"_

_I could see out the window, we were getting really close to the ground really quickly. I screamed._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming my head off. As I tried to calm myself down, memories from the dream came back. Did that really happen? Was that crash the reason why I forgot? I knew that I would probably forget my dream soon, the memories already fading. I quickly got out my notebook and wrote everything down. _I'm not sure how, but that really did happen. There is no way that that could be just a dream. _

There was a rustling noise at my window, and sitting on the windowsill was another small white envelope with the number twelve written on it. I ran over and opened it. Again, there was only one line of writing.

_You had better hurry; This test has an expiration date._


	3. The Stairs

Again, I only own the ideas and the OCs. and sorry for the short chapters, I'm working on it. please R&R! thanks!

_

* * *

"Access code: KND operative number twelve." The wall panel opened to reveal a stairwell leading down. The stairs led to a huge underground room, other tunnels leading out in all directions. Someone was working at a computer, Clarissa…no, number fifteen? I was getting dizzy. _

_"Hey number twelve." She got up and came over "What's the status on tree house reconstruction?"_

_"It's going alright; the basic defense systems are fully operational, and most of the actual structure is rebuilt." What was I talking about? I could barely make it out, and it felt like the room was swaying, everything was slurred and blurry._

_"Excellent! With any luck, we'll be out of Emergency Base within a few days!" Huh? Emergency Base? She was still talking, but I couldn't make it out anymore. Alarms were wailing in my ears. What was happening? Were we under attack? It kept getting louder and louder, it was making my head pound, what was going o-_

I woke up, my alarm clock going off. _So that was the alarms._ I quickly wrote everything down in my notebook. Ever since that first weird dream, I had written every dream I had down. Ever since, weird stuff just kept popping up in my dreams. Evil, kid hating super villains, impossible technology, tree houses with high-tech defenses, secret bases on the moon, always hard to remember, somehow connected to the mysterious white envelopes. _The envelopes…_ I looked over to the window and, sure enough, there was an envelope with the number twelve written on it._ Number twelve, isn't that what they called me? A nickname or something, I don't know._ I went over, the beginnings of a headache already forming. Every time I tried to remember something I couldn't, my head would start throbbing, like the information wanted to be found, but it was trapped. I opened the letter and read:

_Three letters is all it takes. The test is to remember the wall._

The wall? What did a wall have to do with the test? Which wall? All of a sudden, the scene from my dream popped into my head. _The wall is hiding a secret base, the emergency base! Maybe that's the test, to get to the emergency Base!_

I couldn't remember the words, but I tried it anyways. "Access code: candy negative number a shelf?" Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. _That doesn't make any sense; maybe I got the phrase wrong? _"Access code: and cooperative numbed her delve?" Still nothing. "Cindy operates number twelve?" It sounded closer, but not quite right. "Cindy, operative number twelve?" I was almost there, I could feel it! "Kay and Dee, operative number twelve?" My head felt like it was about to explode. _THINK! You know this! WHAT IS IT! 'Three letters are all it takes.'_ Candy, Cindy, Kay and Dee; it felt like it was right in front of me, like I had said it millions of times. _Three letters, Kay and Dee, I know I can figure this out, WAIT! Kay and Dee, KND!_ "KND! Access code: KND operative number twelve!"

There was a squeaking noise, like a door that hadn't been used in a long while, and a panel detached itself from the wall and swung open, revealing stairs.

_No way._


End file.
